


Spoiled Sweet

by AngeliaDark



Series: An Unorthodox Offer [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ectobiology, Gaster just wants to spoil his sugarbaby, M/M, NO FONTCEST, Papyrus is at college, Sans is in a funk, fudge is the cure to all ailments, sugardaddy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark
Summary: Sans is feeling lonely since Papyrus left for college.  Dr. Gaster decides his darling lover could use some pampering to cheer him up.  Commissioned oneshot sequel to 'An Unorthodox Offer'.





	Spoiled Sweet

If there was one thing Sans hated about his brother being gone, it was the silence.

He heaved a sigh for the umpteenth time and pushed his laptop away from him, tired of alternating between trying to focus on his work and staring at the facetime program to see if Papyrus was on.  It was distracting at best, but he couldn't help it; he missed Papyrus.  Sure, it had been a month since his brother went off to college but the time was making the loneliness worse, not better.

Well, he couldn't really claim LONELINESS...he still had Wingdings.

Sans knew that his lover was taking the absence of Papyrus hard too, sometimes even worse than Sans.  Sans couldn't blame him though; Papyrus was a ray of sunshine that lit up any humdrum day.  And although Papyrus had left, they still had each other.

It was a comfort that seemed almost distant, come to think about it.  Sans was under no misunderstanding that Dr. Gaster loved his brother more than him, far from it.  The doctor had proven time and again that he loved the brothers equally, and Sans understood that the absence of one was hard enough as it was.  All the messages and facetime in the world were poor substitutions for the sunny young Skeleton, and it was obvious for both of the elders.

Sans laid back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling and debating on a nap when he heard a soft knock on the study door.

"Sans?"  Dr. Gaster leaned into the room, giving Sans a soft smile.  "Are you alright?"

The younger Skeleton sat up with a mildly-forced smile.  "Yeah, I'm fine, 'Dings," he replied.  "Just a little tired, y'know?"  Dr. Gaster walked into the study with a sad knowing smile, sitting down next to his lover.

"Oh?  From which one?  The blank thesis paper, the staring at the ceiling, or worrying about Papyrus?"

Sans blushed.  "That obvious, huh?" he asked, rubbing the back of his skull.  "A mix of all three, I guess."  He leaned back against the couch with a sigh, Dr. Gaster silent next to him for several moments.

"I miss him too, Sans," the doctor finally said with a sad smile.  "Perhaps a bit too much."  He reached over and tugged the smaller Skeleton into his lap.  "After all, I fear I've been neglecting you, my dearest."

"What?"  Sans turned his head, glancing up at the doctor.  "No, you haven't been neglecting me, 'Dings -"

"Shush."  Dr. Gaster continued to nuzzle Sans's skull, his hands massaging lightly into the younger's scapulae.  "I HAVE been neglecting you this past month, my dearest Sans.  It was foolish of me to leave you so lonely, when such is most definitely a violation of my duty toward you."

Sans's blush darkened, being almost pleasantly reminded of circumstances that began the relationship in the first place.  "Duty, huh?" he mumbled good-naturedly.  "And what would that duty entail?"  He squirmed in the doctor's lap, feeling the elder's soul fluttering against his back bone.

"Hmmm....let's see....."  Dr. Gaster's hands wandered to Sans's front, toying with the buttons of his shirt.  "My duty to spoil my precious little sugar skull."  He pressed a kiss to Sans's temple.  "With kisses, and treats, and pleasure, if my memory serves well."

Sans felt a shiver of anticipation quivering up his spine.  "Serves my memory well enough," he replied with a grin.  "But you don't HAVE to, 'Dings...you know that -"  He was silenced by a sharp nip on his neck bone.

"Oh Sans...you should know better by now that if I don't want to do something, I won't do it."  Dr. Gaster scooped Sans up into his arms, standing from the couch.  "Likewise, when there IS something I want...I do very much want to have it.  And I VERY much want to have YOU, my dear."  He smiled as he carried Sans out of the study and walked quietly through the mansion toward his own bedroom.

It really had been awhile since they'd shared a bed together, he thought as he walked.  After the initial first couple of nights where they simply slept together to stave off the loneliness of Papyrus leaving, they had thrown themselves into personal projects and work to keep busy, and intimacy took a backseat to anything else going on.  It was unacceptable, Dr. Gaster decided.  Sans needed affection now more than ever.

The doctor nudged his bedroom door open and walked over to his bed, depositing Sans onto the duvet and began undressing him, letting his touch linger whenever he could.  The little shivers accompanied by a flush of blue from where his hands touched Sans were little thrills to him, making him happy that these minor things could still make his darling lover come undone.  Sans always was the more receptive of his two lovers, still a tad shy in bed despite all the time they'd been together.  It was endearing, the doctor decided.  Endearing and absolutely adorable.

He finished undressing Sans and dropped the clothing to his floor, looking over the smaller Skeleton's frame lovingly before pressing a kiss to Sans's skull.  "Make yourself comfortable, dearest," he purred.  "I'll be right back."  He gave Sans an almost sultry smile before gliding silently out of the room.

Sans felt a blush over almost his entire frame as he scooted back further onto the bed, shifting the duvet around to enjoy the feeling of silk on his bones and allowed himself to enjoy the sensation, wondering why he even stopped sleeping in Wingdings's bed to begin with.  While the doctor was good enough to his lovers, Sans had to admit that the eldest Skeleton had the best bed in the mansion, and absently pondered over it being intentional or not.

He went with intentional.  Anything to get two virile young lovers to come to him, Sans thought dirtily with a shiver of thrill of up his spine.  A night in this bedroom was almost always a guaranteed trip.

Dr. Gaster returned several minutes later with a box, giving his smaller lover an appreciative once-over before walking to the bed and sitting down on the edge.  "Is my darling lover ready for a treat?" he asked, delighting in Sans's dark blue flush as he plucked a fudge square out of the box.

Sans nodded, parting his jaws and hardly caring for the small trail of saliva that trickled from between his teeth in anticipation for the glorious treat. Dr. Gaster obliged, feeding the savory bit to his lover and absolutely delighting in the barely-contained moan of pleasure the smaller Skeleton attempted to smother. Positively adorable.

Dr. Gaster pulled Sans's skull into his lap, petting it lightly as he continued to feed him the fudge squares. It never failed to bring a thrill of joy to his soul seeing his darling Sans so utterly open to being pampered like this. Sans once told him how odd it was that THIS was what it took to get him off sometimes, but Dr. Gaster didn't mind. He'd always been odd, anyway. What was another strangeness to him than having a kink for pampering someone? It was how he became involved in his two darlings in the first place.

In any case, this was still just as much as a treat for him. Sans rarely allowed himself this level of pampering other than special occasions, though Dr. Gaster couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Sans was more than worthy of being treated like a little prince, and Dr. Gaster felt he was overdue for it.

Dr. Gaster fed Sans the fudge until the box was empty, running his phalanges over Sans's skull. “I'll have to buy a share in the company to keep you satisfied with these, won't I?” he said with a smile. Sans blushed dark blue, squirming with mild self-consciousness.

“Not my fault it's so good,” he mumbled, mostly to himself. Dr Gaster grinned, tipping Sans's skull back.

“Is it really?” he asked. “I'll have to taste for myself, then.” He leaned down, kissing Sans deeply, his ectoplasmic tongue not sparing an inch inside Sans's mouth. Sans flushed darkly, forming his own tongue to kiss Dr. Gaster back, reaching up and curling his arms around the doctor's neck bones.

Dr. Gaster scooped Sans into his arms, giving the smaller's teeth a final swipe with his tongue before leaning back. “I do believe you're right, Sans,” he purred. “That WAS rather delicious.” He leaned Sans back on the bed, looming over him. “In fact,” he continued, trailing a phalange tip down Sans's sternum and over his pelvis, “I'd like to taste more.”

Sans's rib cage almost heaved, his soul pulsing hard and eyelights quivering as he watched Dr. Gaster's tongue slither out and drag slowly over his ribs and sternum, the magic tingling over his bones somewhere between a sting and a tickle. The effect alone was already arousing without the intent behind it, knowing exactly what the doctor had in mind. He was proven right when Dr. Gaster's hands parted his femurs and the licks trailed lower to Sans's congealing magic.

Sans barely had time to prepare himself before Dr. Gaster's tongue went right to work with as much enthusiasm as was had with his mouth, if not more so. He couldn't even TRY to muffle his yelps and moans, his hips bucking hard and hands clasping down on his lover's skull.

Dr. Gaster kept a firm grip on Sans's femurs, keeping them parted as he worked his tongue hard, keeping his eyelights pinned on Sans's expression. It had been SO LONG since he'd seen Sans so undone like this, without a care in the world besides his own pleasure. He'd keep Sans like this forever if he could, but a few hours of today would suffice just fine.

Sans writhed on the bed, panting hard as his hands groped around for something—anything—to hold onto, his soul pounding wildly in his rib cage. He couldn't form a coherent sentence, let alone word, but it didn't stop him from trying to egg Dr. Gaster on, begging for more more more PLEASE MORE—

And more he received, as Dr. Gaster let go of his left femur to instead use his hand to push two long fingers into Sans to join his tongue, delighting in the loud squeal the smaller Skeleton let out. _Absolutely darling_ , he thought to himself, able to tell just from the wild quivering in Sans's soul that his small lover was almost there. He worked his fingers fast, curling them inside Sans just right...

Sans's hips arched off the bed, letting out a loud, drawn-out keen of ecstasy as he came. His bones locked up for a moment before going lax, collapsing back on the bed in a hot, shaking mess. Dr. Gaster stroked Sans's femurs lightly, licking his teeth in satisfaction as he looked on at his beautiful, undone lover.

“Feeling better now, love?” he purred, running a hand over Sans's rib cage. Sans let out a satisfied groan of affirmation, giving the doctor a shaky smile.

“...n...never better, 'Dings,” he replied, wiping at his perspiring skull. Dr. Gaster gave him a grin, reaching up to undo his clothing. “...uh....wha...?”

“Oh, you don't think we're finished here, do you?” the doctor asked, tossing his shirt onto the floor. “That was merely foreplay, my dear...” He ran a hand over Sans's jaw. “...and a full meal is MUCH more satisfying than a mere snack, don't you think?”

Sans's cheekbones went blue, his soul quivering in his rib cage again. “...if you insist,” he replied, squirming as Dr. Gaster loomed over him.

“Oh, I do.”

* * *

 

Sans stared up at the ceiling, unable to do much else but contemplate the lovely tiled work and enjoy the lazy strokes of the hand on his head. “....if you ever call yourself a 'tired old man' again,” he mumbled, “I'm gonna bring tonight up and never let you forget it.”

Dr Gaster smiled, a pleased purple dusting his cheekbones. “You flatter me so, Sans,” he replied, shifting the smaller Skeleton closer to him. “I didn't overdo it, did I?”

Sans snorted loudly. “No, Wingdings, you did it just right,” he said. “Or rather, you did ME just right.” He smiled when Dr. Gaster laughed, leaning his head against the older's rib cage. “...thanks,” he murmured earnestly. “I really needed this.”

Dr. Gaster smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Sans's skull. “Believe me when I say 'anytime', Sans,” he replied. “It's what I'm here for...what we're here for together.” He curled both arms around Sans, hugging him tightly. “Stay with me tonight?”

Sans sighed, relaxing in Dr. Gaster's hold. “You don't even have to ask,” he said, settling down for a doze.

Papyrus and his computer would be waiting for him tomorrow.

 


End file.
